Jet aircraft typically include turbofan propulsion systems (or “jet engines”), such as those that power modern commercial aircraft, and typically include a nacelle with a thrust reversing structure. These structures often include a translating sleeve configured to expose a cascade during a thrust reversing operation. The translating sleeve typically translates on two track beams, one at approximately the twelve o'clock position, and another at approximately the six o'clock position. Portions of the track beam are exposed to the air flow inside of the thrust reverser duct, and form a part of the aerodynamic surface of the duct. It may be desirable in some thrust reverser designs to include a noise attenuation feature on one or more of the track beams in order to further attenuate noise in the duct.